Hospital operating rooms typically include a surgical light that is positioned over a surgical site. The surgical light contains one or more light sources that are configured to emit a focused beam of light directly onto a surgical target zone.
Additionally, a supply air array is positioned within a ceiling directly above the surgical light and the surgical site target zone. The supply air array includes vents through which filtered air is supplied and directed toward the surgical site. The vents may include filters to filter the air that passes therethrough. Sidewall vents return contaminated air from the perimeter of the room to an air filtration system positioned upstream of the supply air array. The air filtration system supplies filtered air to the room through the supply air array with unidirectional, downward airflow.
Because the surgical light may be positioned directly over the surgical target zone, the surgical light may block airflow generated by the supply air array and create a low pressure zone underneath the surgical light. The low pressure zone causes air turbulence underneath the surgical light. Due to turbulent airflow, various contaminants generated through a surgical procedure may be circulated within the surgical environment. For example, surgical staff may carry particulate and bacterial contaminants that may be dispersed directly above a surgical site in the absence of filtered, downward, unidirectional flow. Further, bone fragments, biological fluids, and blood may be projected upward toward the surgical light head, which is cleaned and sterilized between surgical procedures.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of providing uninterrupted, reduced turbulence airflow underneath a surgical light. A need exists for a system and method that reduce the possibility of contaminants being dispersed over and within a surgical site.